Motoko meets her true love?
by Hadjy
Summary: "Am I suposed to be where my love is?" What's stronger? Motokos love or Santos fear of being rejected? r
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:My gramar is kind of messed up because my mother language is not

english,but read the story and review please(I despite of the gramar thing I

guess it's cool)

Almost a year has passed since Keitaro and Naru made it to toudai 

and went around the worl with Seta.It's 

almost christmas eve and feelings of joy and dreams are in the air.

 In the Inatta Inn a lot as changed,Kitsune has a new boy friend each week 

Shinobus crush on Keitaro is almost over...

One of the few who hasn't chaged at all is Motoko,she remains the same

lonely samurai girl that doesn't get close to any boy but the "baka 

kanrinin" Keitaro.

 One day she is going to school and as always she meets her three friends:

 -Motoko sempai!You're so beautyfull

 -Motoko sempai!You're so skillfull

 -Sempai,I'm still worried,are you still living under the same roof with that man?

 She calmly passes by and doesn't even awnsers.The snow ligthly covers the streets

this time of the year,for her this is a good season except for that stupid tradition

 that said that eternal happyness would be granted to those who would confess their love on

christams eve...she knew that it probably would never happen to her...

Anyways this was the last day of school and she was happy because in the holydays

she could train her sword technikes without being harrassed,since Keitaro and Naru

weren't in hinatta inn.

 As she is day dreams while she walks towards the school she ears a big noise

realy big noise,she looks behind and:

 -AAAHHHHH,Motoko-san!!!Look at my new mecha-Tama 4...pretty cool hu?-

It was Su again testing one of her turtle like giant robots.

 The day passes and she doesn't even notices,and soon it's time to go home

today she chose to walk home alone.

 "Is the sword the only thing that mathers in life?Maybe I have been

wrong all these years..."

 She gets so distracted thinking about what she did and what she could

have done that she doesn't even notices that there are two guys getting close 

to her...

 When she finaly notices one of the starts grabing her. Calm as allways

she reaches for her wooden sword,but before she can draw it a guy appears

riding a skate,and he kicks both guys in the face and they run like hell

 -Well they looked pretty nasty hu?-He says to Motoko.She feels bad about

this,she was helped by a man,this is not good.

 -Who are you?-She says not quite thrusting him.

 -Wow...calm down,I'm Santos,and now isn't it about time you said something

like...thank you,miss Motoko?-He says rather amused,he is about 1,80m,thin but 

with well built muscels,dark skin,wearing no shirt and baggy trousers,while he talks to her he grabs his skate.

 -No I am not going to thank you...but I don't want to be in debt to you

so...what do you want?

 -Hum ?

 -Yes what do you want me to do to pay the debt...just don't ask nothing 

indecent!!

 -Well Motoko,to say the truth,what I realy wanted...well I allways see you in

school,and I've noticed one thing,you never smile...that's what I want from you...-

she stares at him,who is this guy?She never even notice him...

 "Well,I have to do it!" she thinks.So her lips slowly start moving untill they draw a 

smile in her face.

 -I must say...you are beautyfull...-he says while he stares at her forced smile.

She blushes,stares at him...then...

-ZAN KOU ZEN!!!!!!!!-she draws her sword and sends him flying until he hits a wall.

-Who does he thinks he is talking to me like that...men are all the same.-That's what she says

but the truth is,she doesn't forget those words that easily.

When she arrives at hinatta inn,instead of training herself as she always does,she just sits on the couch

and stays there,daydreaming.

 -Motoko,Motoko!What are you thinking about?Is it something to eat?Is it delicious?-asks Su runing around

her.

 -It's not something to eat...those are the eyes of a girl that just fell in love!-says Kitsune smiling.

 -Nonsense,I wasn't thinking about nothing,NOTHING!!!-Motoko awnsers to both of them while she gets up 

and goes upstairs.

 "What was that all about,that idiot didn't have to save me! I can defend myself"

Motoko can only think about what happened.Suddently she ears a bunch of loud noises...

 "Boooommmm" "go mini mecha tamas!!!!" "AAhhhhh,I'm sorry,I'm sorryAAAHHH"

 -This voice?No, it can't be!!-Says Motoko while she rushes out side folowing the noise,

when she arrives the spot Su is "launching mecha tama attack against invasor!!!"

And invasor is...Santos that's running like hell,back and forth trying to free himself

from the diabolic Su's "toys".

 -OOOOhhhh damn!!! I said I'm sorrryyyyyyyyy!!!-while saying this he notices Motoko-hey Motoko?

ouch!What are you doing here?-Motoko's awnser is: -ZAN KOU ZEN!!!!!!- and with a powerfull attack

sends him flying until he hits a wall.Mutsumi aproaches him.

 -Is he still alive?-She asks smiling. Santos stood up,still a little afraid and said:

 -Su chan!Why did you do that?Don't you recognize me? It's me,Santos.-

Su stops for a while,the jumps and hugs him.

 -Cousin,cousin,cousin!!...Why are you here?-She says still hugging him.

 -What?-Kitsune and and Motoko asked at the same time.

 -Santos is my brasilian cousin,he is here in Japan for some time now,and by

the way,cous,why did you come?Why?Why?-Said Su talking enthusiasticly.

 -Well lil cous,I'm kind of money short,couldn't pay the rent so I was kicked

out of my apartment...and I was wondering,Su chan,can I stay here with,just untill

my money problem is over?Please?-

 -Well,I'll have to ask the guys-Su says looking at the other girls.

 -Ara...Nice...-Mutsumi said.

 -I don't know.-Shinobu said.

 -Humm,brasilian huh?Not bad!-is Kitsune's awnser,then they all look at Motoko.

Motoko starts thinking "Santos...living with me...everyday..."

 Her face starts turning all red and then she says: -NO WAY!!-

 -Your all red!-Kitsune says-I see,he is the one you've been thinking about

isn't he?-

 -Well I saved her earlier from two realy nasty guys...-

 -So he is the one!!-

 -No he is not,and just to show you guys that I realy don't care about him

you can let him stay here,I realy dont care!!-After she says this, Motoko goes in 

furiously.

 Haruka also agreed in let him stay,as long as he would work like a slave for the 

time he stayed there,he accepted it.

 "It's a nice place and I'm near Motoko so,it's cool... a little work wont kill me"

Well,that's what he thought...

In that same day after,after he washed the windows,choped wood,cleaned the floor,cleaned the kitchen

and the living room,he finaly got to rest a little while.

 He goes outside,takes his shirt off and starts training capoeira. Motoko,who is also outside training 

Kendo notices him,to her that is kind of a crazy dance that she never saw.

She approaches him and says: -I had noticed that you're kind of crazy,but,what the hell are you doing?-

 -Oh this? This is a brazilian martial art named capoeira,it's as beautifull as a dance but as deadly 

as any other martial art.-he says still training his crazy spining kicks.

 -Capoeira?Looks like a useless dance,wouldn't stand a chance agains't kendo!!-

 -Wanna bet?-He says smiling,as for Motoko she imediatly assumes a combat pose,she attacks him with various technikes

he dodges them all,then jumps over her with a spining jump and touches her ligthly with his finger on the back of her head.

 -Guess you lost darling...-he says amused,but she is not that amused...once again her awnser is: -ZAN KOU ZEN!!!!-

And once again she sends him flying untill he hits the wall.

 -Moto...ko...that's becoming a realy nasty habit*ouch*,you know?-after he says that he gets up and gets near her again

and all the suddent a bunch of flying turtles pass by them,seeing this he says: -Damn this a strange country!-almost imediatly 

Motoko holds on to his arm saying: -OH NO!!!TURTTLES!!!TURTTLES!!!!-

 The turttles pass by and she still holds on to him,feeling his strong well built muscles,while her soft sent tickles his nose

they look at each other,blush the she stops holding him and walks two steps backwards.

 -Now that's cute,the way you held me because of the turttles...it looks like you realy are feminine after all...-

 -Shut up!No I'm not!-

 -Yes you are...and you're so beautyfull it hurts!-She blushes even more,looks at him,then grabs her sword and...

misses him,he dodges and runs away.

 -Hahaha,you're realy cute Motoko!-he says while running away from her,she looks at him,and thinks"baka (means idiot in japanese)".

End of first chapter,the second is coming up real soon!!!


	2. Motoko's heart pounding fast...Coud this...

Days pass,and Hinnata inn becomes more and more the place where Santos  
wants to live.He doesn't mind to work the way he does,there he can be  
with Motoko and the others so it's not bad,i fact it's realy good...  
-Humm these math exercises are so complicated,-says Shinobu troubled-  
and Motoko sempai can't help me because she's training.-  
-Oh,maths?Did I ever told that I was called the king of maths?I'll help  
you chick,no problemo!-says Santos as loud mouth as always.  
-Realy?Thank you Santos sempai!  
-No,no,Santos is just fine,don't call me the sempai thing.  
-well,humm,herr,ok,S-Santos!  
-Yeah,much better!Now lets see about these exercises...  
Soon enough they are all done.  
As soon as he finished helping Shinobu,without saying anything to   
anyone he grabs his,and when his ready to leave Haruka sees and calmly  
(as always ^-~)says to him: -Hey,the windows aren't clean yet!  
-Yeah I know.  
-So where are you going?  
-Out.  
-When are you going to clean them?  
-Later.  
-Is that all you are going to say?  
-See ya!  
And off he goes,ridning his skateborad and doing crazy manouvers along the way.  
After a while he arrives a street,more like an aley and he meets a tall  
guy that's wearing baggy clothes (just like his ^-^) and a red cap.  
-Yoh Santos!Man,where have you been?  
-Huh got kinda money short so I went to lve with my cous.  
-With your cous?You mean in that chick dorm?Man you're a lucky bastard!  
-Not quite,they make work as I was some kind of slave or something,but at least   
I'm near her...  
-Her?Who?  
-That chick man...Motoko.  
-Wha?That crazy Kendo chick,I mean she's hot,but,she's dangerous man,good luck!  
-Let's stop talking and do some damage,let's spray some walls!!!!  
-Yeah!!!!  
As soon as they say this they ride their skateboard through the citty  
cracking manouvers and spraying graffitys.  
When he arrives to the hinatta inn,he enters realy,realy,REALY carefully  
it's very late and he didn't finishe his tasks today,if somebody sees him  
his dead,deep fried.  
When he starts to go up stairs...  
-COUSIN!!! YOU'RE IN DEEP TROUBLE!!!!WEEEeeeee!!!-Su says running around him  
and screaming.  
Soon everybody is there and they are realy pissed,especialy Haruka and Motoko.  
When Haruka is just going to start talking,Motoko's sword talks for her.  
-SANTOS!!!YOU LOW LIFE!!!-says Motoko.  
-Calm down,relax start breathing there is an explanaaaaaahhhhhhhha  
This is time when Motoko with a blow of her sword sends him flying  
until he hits a wall.  
-Damnn!Hate it when she does that!-says Santos in payne.  
-Tomorrow you work in double-says Haruka.  
And so he does in the day after,he works,works and works a little more,  
and when he finishes,and he is about to start training,he looks and sees  
a wall,a wall that sure needs a new painting,so he grabs his sprays and  
starts painting a grafitty there.  
When he finishes he covers it with a big piece of wall paper   
and he starts training, and in a while Motoko appears.  
-Come on,I want to figth you again!-she says assuming a combat stance  
-Not today,I don't feel like wining...-  
As soon as he says this they start figthing,Motoko and her devastating  
sword blows and Santos,agile and quick...  
After a while he decides that he wants to win,so he takes out the wallpaper  
that's covering his graffity and as soon as Motoko sees it she just freezes there  
and stares...  
It's a perfect picture of Motoko,and under it,it's written "Guess who loves you!"  
she stares at it,blushes,and then Sanots hugs her from behind and says:  
-Looks like I've won.  
At first she enjoys the moment,but then she gets realy pissed and when  
she turns around to beat the crap out of him...he's not there anymore... 


	3. Samurai girl's first kiss

Motoko drops her sword,she still can feel the warmth of his embrace...  
"SUCH NERV..." she thinks to herself still blushing. It's the first time she feels this way...  
and it doesn't feel bad at all.  
Santos went away on his skate board,making crazy manouvers as always.  
"I hope she's not mad...I realy felt like doing that but...I didn't realy thougth about it  
I just did it..." he thinks while the wind blows his hair and Motoko's sweet scent still tickles  
his nose.  
He gets in the house,Mutsumi and Kitsune are having a little drinking party.  
-Are you always having a party?-Santos asks them smiling.  
-Ara...hehe I guess so,isn't it Kitsune?  
-Sure,not being drunk sometimes sucks! Join us Santos!  
-Thanks but no thanks,I'll do it another day ok?-he says while going upstairs.  
Su and Shinobu are playing and running downstairs. He smiles when he sees them,they look so happy  
when they are like that.  
-WOOOOUuuu!!!-Says Shinobu jumping over his head and sligthly kikcing him on the forehead. Shinobu  
stops at first.  
-Excuse me Santos sempai,let me pass please!  
-You are very sweet aren't you?Pass,go ahead and play!Just don't call me that sempai thing.  
Shinobu looked at him and blushed a little bit.  
-Thank you Santos.-She says just before she starts running again.Santos continues climbing the stairs  
then goes to his room and lies down on his bed looking at the ceiling,daydreaming about what happened  
today.  
In the meanwhile,Motoko walks home like a zombie."What a strange efect that guy has on me! He   
almost maks me feel that,the sword isn't that important..."  
Well Santos is a natural born slacker,so as always his meditaion ends up in a long nice nap.  
A realy long nap,and when he wakes up,he looks to his side and there she is...Motoko,with her  
wooden sword.  
-How could you hug me without my permission?-she said assuming a figthing position,while he as  
any other experient capoeira figther would,rolls over and jumps using his arms then lands on his feet.  
-At the time you didn't resist much or did you?-he says calmly while walking towards her.  
She blushes... stares at him...  
-ZAN KOU ZAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-her sword talks for hershe sends him flying and then he hits the  
wall and says:  
-OOUUuuh...That hurts you know...  
-Why didn't you doge it?  
-What can I do? when you're around your beauty just hipnotizes me...  
-You never learn do you?  
-I would learn anything for girl!  
-So just learn to shut up!  
As soon as Motoko says this he goes away laughing.Afetr that,every day that passes by they get   
closer and closer to each other.  
One day while Santos is cleaning the windows on the first floor,she appears walking on the grass  
,she calmly looks at him working,without shirt,his dark skin and well built muscels.  
-Hey!-she says to him-you're always saying you like me rigth?  
-I realy do!  
-You men are all the same aren't you?  
-What?What? Want me to prove it,it's not hard to prove you know.-And as soon as he says that he jumps  
down where she is hugs her,she stays there not knowing what to do,she just froze there while his  
lips got closer and closer to hers and then...  
They kissed...  
"My first time..." thought Motoko while it happened. ^_^ 


	4. Santos do you have to go away?!

After it Motoko walks two steps backwards...  
This new for her,but...it's not bad. She fells stuned and starts looking down all blushed,he puts  
his hands in his pockets and looks at her smiling...  
-I had never...-she whispers.  
-Never been kissed???-he asks a little amazed. She turns her back on him and says:  
-Well I just remembered that I have to...hum...you know,I have to go!!!-and starts running,he runs  
after her and tryes to grab her arm.  
-What?Wait a minute-but as soon as she fells his hand grabing tenderly her wrist,she kicks him  
on the face,and continues running,he gets up,and just stands there watching her run...  
"Well,she's probably like that just because it's her first time,or maybe...I screwed up...beats  
me" he thinks while he sees her running and starts walking calmly to the entrance of the Hinnata  
Inn.  
When he gets Su jumps towards him grabs him and says:  
-HHHHHHHHEEEEEYYYY cous!!!!! What happened to Motoko??She passed here dashing!!She ate something  
sour?  
-Well...I certainly hope not...-Kitsune aproaches them.  
-Hey Santos.  
-Hi foxy-Santos said smiling,he loved to joke with her,she thougth she was such a smart ass.  
-How are thinks with Motoko going?  
-How do you...?-And indeed she was such a smart ass. Before anyone can say something the loud noise  
of a helicopter is heard all over the Hinnata Inn,and that's because it's landing rigth next to it  
they rush outside.  
It's Kentaro that decided to drop by,literaly.  
-Foxy, who is that rich guy,?-Asks Santos pointing at him.  
-Oh,that's Kentaro,just a rich idiot!  
-Rich idiot...hum...got it! Kentaro! I used to pick on him in junior high hehheh.  
They get near Kentaro. He imidiatly recognizes Santos.  
-Hey! What's he doing here???-screams Kentaro.  
-Yeah! Nice to meet you too Kentaro,or should I call you...kicked kent??-Santos says this rigth before he cracks up laughing  
Kentaro blushes and everybody just stares at them.  
-Shut up Santos! I haven't been called that since junior high!!  
Haruka aproaches them.  
-You two,shut up! Kentaro explain why you landed an helicopter on the backyard!-says Haruka rather anoyed.  
Kentaro just touches a strange remote control and another door opens,rigth next to the cockpit's door.  
-Guess who I founf in hte midle of the Pacific ocean needing a ride.-as soon as he says this Naru  
Keitaro and Seta step out of the helicopter.  
All the girls get realy happy and run towards them laughing and calling their names,Haruka stands  
there smiling,rigth next to Santos.  
-Is that the guy,the manager they talk so mch about?-he asks to Haruka.  
-Yes,that's Keitaro.  
Santos,changes totaly is face expression,completly stops smiling,calmly puts his hands in his pockets  
and says:  
-Haruka-san,I don't want to speed up the process but...does his arrival mean that my time here is over?  
Haruka doesn't awnser she starts walking towards Naru and Keitaro.  
And that is it,on that day everybody was all over Naru and Keitaro,they wanted to know all about what  
had happened in their journey.  
Santos couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of having to move out,staying away from Motoko.  
He just watches them talking all happy and despreocupied,looks like Naru is dating Keitaro."The guy  
must have some sort of death wish" Santos thinks after Naru beats him up 5 times.  
Tired of that he leaves the Hinnata Inn,goes for a walk,nobody noticed,it was like he hadn't even been there...  
well that's what he thinks,Naru noticed that he was not that happy with their arrival,and that went out without  
saying a word to anyone.  
-That guy,Santos,he's Su's cousin rigth?-asks Naru.  
-YES!That's my cute cousin!I guess he and Motoko...  
-Shut up Su!There is nothing between me and that idiot!  
-Come on...you can't fool us-says Kitsune-I even bet he already kissed you!  
Motoko blushes,I mean she realy blushes,on that moment they see that something is realy going on between them,  
but he preferes to continue denying it.  
After that they go to the hot springs.  
-AAAHHH!It fells so good!-says Naru when she gets in the water.  
Keitaro appears dashing trough the door.  
-I forgot to show you this artefact! Look!  
-This guy never changes!-says Motoko with an angry face.  
Then he realiizes of wath he has done.  
-Sorry,Sorry!-but it's too late,Naru punches him and sendes him flying...  
-I'm so happy,it's all just as it used to be-says Kitsune,they all says words of agreement.  
Santos had arrived shortly and acidently he heard the last part of their conversation.  
"All as it used to be..." he thinks "maybe it's better this way,I was probably just filling a gap  
but now that they arrived,maybe my place is not here at all..." 


	5. Am I suposed to be where my love is?

In the morning after Santos woke up realy early,packed his things and left without saying anything  
to anyone. This was not an easy choice..."but it's the rigth one",he told himself over and over   
again as he left. He was feeling bad about being there, he felt like he didn't belong there,he could  
never be like Keitaro, a good guy with only good intentions... "I'm not that special...just not good enough"  
It was a cold morning and he didn't know where to go. The streets are crouded,i'ts almost christmas eve,  
he can feel the cold winter breeze touching his face.   
He finaly decides where to go,he goes to the house of his friend Akira,they use to be always together making graffitys  
and hanging out,yeah maybe he can stay there for a while.   
"Sorry Motoko..." he thinks.  
At this time everybodu already woke up in the Inn. Keitato is preparing breakfast,all the girls are getting dressed,  
all but Shinobu,she is already dressed up and bored so,she goes to wake up Santos...  
She silently enters his room.  
-Santos,wake up,it's morning already.-naturaly she recives no awnser. She gets close to his bed and sees that he is not   
there,then she looks around and realizes that all of his things are gone...  
She gets out of the room running,everybody is having breakfast and she says sadly:  
-Hey...you all...Santos,is gone. He didn't even say goodbye!-  
Motoko just continued eating,pretending that it didn't botter her. To her,if left he didn't realy like her...  
"I was such a fool!" she thinks.  
-WAH? Cute cous is gone??? That's sad,he was cool!-said Su almost in tears.  
Motoko got up silently and went outside. As soon as she got out a thin fog wrapped her,and she saw 3 old men  
(those enigmatic old men that sometimes appear in the series),they looked at her then said one at a time:  
-Love is...  
-Complicated,will you...  
-Folow yours?...  
Then they disapeared along with fog.  
She started walking on the streets,then all the sudden a thougth just came out of nothing:  
"Im going to find that asshole!...Not that I love him or something..."  
She knew where Akira lived,she thougth maybe he would be there, and she was rigth, well kind of.  
When she arrived there Akira told her something like this:  
-Moo...Mott...Motoko?Looking for Santos?Well he is not here...He said he needed money so try the fish market basement-  
he said pointing in its direction.  
She calmly started walking while asking herself "what is he doing there?"  
When she arrived there she found out what he was doing, street figths.  
A man was shouting: -Place your bets! Who will win? I would bet on our returned champion Santos!!-she looked at the figth  
shook her head, drew her wooden sword and knocked Santos adversary out.   
-Motoko?!? What the hell are you...  
-Shut up Santos! You're going home with me now!-she said while grabing his arm.  
-Crazy chick, you didn't have to do that- said Santos adversary still on the floor-it was a set up figth!!!!  
  
And so they got out of there, the air was cold, and invaded his lungs harshly. Her hair was moving sligthly because of the wind  
, then she looked at him and said:  
-Santos...were going to leave without saying goodbye?  
-Sorry Motoko, I'm realy sorry but I had to and it would less painfull if I didn't say anything...  
-But why?-she said with a sad look in her eyes.  
-Because...because now the kanrinin is there, Keitaro, the guy you all love... you don't need me now...you would probably get tired of  
me after a while, because...because I can't be that guy, you know like him, special and all, look at me I'm a thug, I do graffity and street figths,  
I was just dreaming about filling the gap he left, but now that he is here I...  
-Shut up Santos!!- she said rigth before hugging him-your the best thing that could have happened to that place! Since you came everyone is happy  
we are all very close to you, you weren't filling Keitaros gap! You were creating your own place there! A place where you belong, your home. And that's   
where I'm taking you,home.-she hugged him tigther after speaking. A smile came across his face, he could perfectly fell the warmth of Motokos body, he   
hugged her back and said:   
-Go back home huh?...I would realy like that... 


End file.
